Lost Memories
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: When Riley lays eyes on Sam and Dean Winchester in a pub, she's positive she knows them from somewhere. But something is blocking the memory and she can't break through it, and someone doesn't want her to. Can Sam and Dean help her remember without losing her's or their own lives? I suck at summaries Sam/OC Maybe a bit of Dean/Cas later on.


I don't know how, but I knew him. In fact I recognised them both.

The second guy was quite short. He had a cocky grin on his face as he spun his empty beer bottle on the table. He had short brownish blonde hair, and green eyes from what I could see. I didn't remember much about him but I recognised him at least...

But the first... His eyes were what caught my attention first. Those pain filled, but oh so gorgeous brown eyes. And his cute smile, it made you go weak at the knees. His scruffy brown hair was nearly exactly the same. The fringe was still hanging down almost over his eyes, and it looked like it hadn't been cut in a while. He was pretty much as tall as I remembered too...

But what was his name...

"Excuse me miss" I snapped back to attention. The second guy had made his way over to me by the time I'd stopped staring. The first was still sitting at a table in the bar staring intently at his laptop.

"Huh? Oh... Can I help you?" I stammered.

"Actually... I think this is more can I help YOU" He smiled slightly as he waited for my reply.

"Wh...Why?"

"Well... I've noticed you staring at my brother over there... You interested? He's a good guy, bit of a loner though..." I couldn't help as a small smile broke out on my face.

"Brother?..." I looked away as more started coming back to me slowly.

"Yes, brother... I got the looks. I'm Dean by the way" His joke did make me chuckle slightly but I stopped the moment I saw the other guy look up from his laptop over at us. His eyes seemed to widen. As his eyes widened, so did mine.

"Riley..." I mumbled. His name wasn't ringing any bells. It was like there was a wall up. Something stopping me from remembering a part of my life... "And your brother..."

As I looked up again he was halfway to us, well within hearing range. It was then that the niggling pain started at the back of my head. I had to get out of there...

"Sam" Sam smiled nervously but kept his eyes on me.

"I'm Riley, and uh... Have we met before?"

Then it hit me, full blast and painful. I flinched slightly, but tried to hide it. The last thing I needed was for the two to think I was a freak.

"Are you... Okay?" Sam asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah... I just need some air... Fast..." Almost instantly I shot up and out of the front door of the creaky, old bar. As I rounded the corner my legs buckled.

-  
_**"Its not safe. She's learning too much, and she can AND WILL continue to. She has to go."**__**  
**__**"And the boys?"**__**  
**__**"Get them away from her. and keep Sam alive, and try and keep Dean alive, but he is not my priority"**__**  
**__**"What if she's listening in?"**__**  
**__**"It's too late for her to do anything now"**__**  
**_-

"Riley... RILEY!"

I sat bolt upright and screamed. The pounding was duller, but it was there. My hand flew to my head which was when I noticed the blood.

"What happened?" My eyes focused on the figure in front of me. Sam.

"I... Oh my god my head..." Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"I'll get the car. Sam... I think you better talk to her" Dean ordered, jumping up before anyone could protest. When he was out of range, Sam turned back to me.

"We better get you cleaned up..." He said, sliding his arms under mine. With his help I managed to stand but I felt dizzy.

"Sam... Someone's trying to kill me... And they want you and Dean..." My eyes welled slightly as Sam's expression darkened.

"No one's gonna kill you"

"They seemed pretty determined..." Sam clenched his jaw. His arms went from under mine and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Riley. I need you to tell me what's going on. I'll believe you; trust me"

"Sam..."

"Please? I'm trying to help you" His voice was still staying at a soft whisper. As I focused on his expression I noticed his too-hard-to-resist puppy dog look. I groaned slightly to myself before letting out a sigh.

"I... I've been able to uh... read people's minds for a while... But recently I can't control it... I get hit with these migraines. I'll hear a conversation or something from someone I don't know, as though I'm right there in the room with the voices source... Then I black out and wake up a bit later wondering what the hell happened" I was surprised at myself. I didn't really know who this guy even was, but there I was, spilling every detail about how much of a freak I was. Oh well, at least this talk was over and done with...

"Do you usually get nosebleeds?" I looked behind Sam to see Dean standing with his hands in his pockets. "There's a first aid kit in the trunk..."

"Riley... If I ask you to come with us... Will you?" Sam asked, hands still on my shoulders. I bit my lip and hesitated, trying to ignore the taste of the metallic liquid running down from my nose. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"Where are we going?" I asked. It wouldn't matter. I'd go with them anyway.

"Just back to our Motel, it's less... out in the open" Dean answered.

"We just need to get to the bottom of this, that's all" Sam added quietly. I nodded again. My head was pounding harder the more I thought about Sam and Dean. Dean, I knew him, I just didn't know where from. But Sam? I still had no clue if I'd even met him before...

We all headed over to the car - An Impala - and after grabbing the first aid kit from the trunk, Sam slid into the back seat with me as the vehicle roared to life.


End file.
